GLaDOS' Trials
by regularshowman
Summary: Zim and Dib have no idea how they got trapped in Aperture Science, nor did they realize that GLADoS had new tests, or trials, as she calls them. They're supposed to test human endurance and were designed by GLADoS herself. Now Zim and Dib have two goals, find how they got there, and survive GLaDOS' trials to escape Aperture. Rated T for minor swearing from Zim.
1. Blurred Demons

Zim ran through, wherever he was. It was clear that Zim was not back at his base but where he was, he didn't know. He was in some sort of white paneled labyrinth a lot of them smeared with what Zim hoped wasn't blood. What he was running from was, indescribable. It wasn't human he could see that, but it along with everything near it, was impossibly blurred, Zim would've tried to identify it with his PAK but, when he first found himself in the labyrinth his PAK was gone!

Zim could hardly believe it! What was even more shocking was the fact that when he felt his back there were no holes for his PAK to latch on to like normal, almost like he never had his PAK to begin with, "I'm losing my mind!" Zim mumbled when he first made the discovery. The final odd detail was the "gun" in Zim's hand, he found it when he first found himself there.

It was white with three black arched prongs on the end of it. The gun itself was some sot of oval shape and the trigger, or should I say triggers were concealed underneath the gun's white shell.

Zim had no idea what it did as when he tried to use it, the gun did nothing, much to his frustrations.

Zim looked back at the creature as it kept coming at him full charge, and, almost like a bad horror movie cliché Zim tripped on nothing and fell flat of his face. He looked back and saw the creature was now to close for him to continue running. But, looking at the gun, Zim got an idea...

* * *

Zim awoke before he could put his plan in action, and one glance at the ceiling and he could tell he was not in his base...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the short first chapter! I accidentally added a horizontal line while writing this chapter and I didn't know how to get rid of it so I had to cut the chapter short, but it did help out with making chapter 7 all the more interesting. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic, which is my first... but I'm working hard t make it as creative and interesting as I can! So Enjoy!**


	2. Breif Detention in the Relaxation Vault

Looking at his surroundings to Zim was like waking up in the nightmare all over again. Except this time he was trapped in an even more claustrophobic glass box with a whit panel on one of the walls of the box. The room was white paneled and looking up Zim saw a window looking out to the room from a smaller room that looked appeared to be some sort of observation deck with a desk and computer. The only exit to the room was a large, circular, bulky door with a circle in the middle and a black line running down the door, the rest of it was silver. Inside the box Zim saw a small cabinet with a radio and clipboard on top of it, and to his right, a toilet and...

"Dib human," Zim growled. And, sure enough, Dib was resting in a strange pod on the other side of the box, "Crap..." Zim groaned, noticing that he was also encased in a pod with a glass cover.

Zim pounded on it, trying to get out. This woke Dib up with a start, who jolted up and banged his head on the glass over of his pod, "Agh!" he cried as he quickly looked around at his setting and his eyes darted to Zim. "Where are we Zim!?" he shouted. The class covers opened and the two got up, "Hell if I know. Trust me Dib human, I have absolutely no idea how we got here or how we're gonna get out of here. Wait a minute... what the hell are we wearing?" Zim pointed out.

Sure enough, the two were wearing orange jumpsuits and had odd white boots on as well. "Whatever's happening, I don't like it!" Dib shouted as he began poking and prodding around the room. In the small cabinet Zim saw earlier was a loaf of bread and a dozen bottles of water, his eyes widened as he began jumping to conclusions.

"Oh no, please don't tell me we're supposed to live in this box for a week! I can't take the psychological torture of living with you! This is my worst nightmare tripled times fifteen!" Dib cried.

The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the radio jumping to life, a catchy melody began playing, the two jumped out of shock. "Thing scared the crap outta me!" Zim shouted angrily. Dib grabbed it and sat on the pod he woke up on as he began looking for some knobs to change the volume or channel. "Looks like we can look forward to be driven insane by this annoying song for the next week," Dib sighed as he set the radio down on his bed.

Just then, a voice cut in and once again startled the two. "Alright, I'm here. I apologize for the delay but I had to keep the wing made entirely of glass from shattering. Anyway, I'm going to be your computer guide through these test chambers, my name is GLaDOS. Now, for the introduction I'm supposed to do."

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the Relaxation Vault has been a pleasant one. Stand back, the portal will open in 3...2..." just then, a blue oval formed on the blank wall panel looking in on, the box they were in? "How perplexing," Zim said. Both of them were reluctant, but Dib finally took a deep breath and wen through.

He came out of an orange... portal of sorts, outside of the box. Zim quickly went after him and the two began walking around the box to the door, which refused to open... "Yo GLaDOS! How come the door won't open? Open up!" Dib shouted. "Oh, you're no going through there. You see, I have a new type of test that I know both of you will find very interesting, and as much as it pains me to deviate from the normal test chamber protocol I was programed with, I have a good feeling about these new, trials as I call them." GLaDOS said.

The glass to the observation deck slid to the side and two guns fell from a hole in the ceiling. "Take these Handheld Portal Devices, with them you can create your own portals." GLaDOS explained. Dib took one without further questioning but Zim looked highly skeptical. "Hey! I thought these things didn't work?!" he cried. "That was just a dream Zim, don't be ridiculous." GLaDOS replied. The mentioning of his name made Zim go pale.

"H-how did y-you know my name?" He asked. "Oh, you two have a lot to learn about what's happening." GLaDOS said coldly.

* * *

**Ooooooohhh... looks like GLaDOS has some secrets for her to know, and Zim and Dib to find out o_0... so the plot thickens, and trust me, it's gonna get MUCH thicker! MUCH!**


	3. Office Complex

Zim and Dib got used to their portal guns inside the room and finally got the hang of it: the left trigger shoots a blue portal, and the right trigger shoots an orange portal, simple as that. Oh, and they could only shoot portal on the blank, white walls.

The two shot portals to the observation deck but as they entered it their portals disappeared and the glass slid back in place. Though they didn't know what the point of GLaDOS preventing them from going back was seeing as that room didn't really hold anything that important.

They walked through the halls of the office cubicles and rooms, none of them holding anything that interesting, well, except for the one with the drawing of a jellyfish labeled "The Big Bad Jellyfish" on the wall. The halls were very boring and honestly very repetitive. "Wow, I'm in some mysterious complex with a gun that can shoot portals alongside an alien being monitored by some mysterious AI, and I'm bored. Just, wooooow..." Dib moaned, rolling his eyes.

After awhile Zim began to feel annoyed, "Okay! Where to these freakin' halls go?! I feel like I'm going in cir...cles..." Zim stopped dead in his tracks. The grim realization slammed him in the face like a sledge hammer, Dib was gone. The last Zim heard from him was when he made that comment on how boring this was, which was a while back. And Dib certainly wasn't at Zim's side when he looked. So where was he?

Zim ran back and tried to retrace his steps but found the offices horribly confusing. That's when Zim got the point of traversing this complex, it was a maze, meant to confuse him and Dib. But that didn't explain why Dib was missing. Dib should have been able to keep up with Zim, he was walking. "GLaDOS!" Zim realized. "Hey! Robot! What happened to Dib!?" Zim menaced. "I took him for the trials meant for him. You see, this confusing office complex was the perfect place to separate you. He's fine if you're so worried about him. Oh, but my databanks on you told me you hated him. Why are you so worried about your mortal enemy?" GLaDOS asked.

While Zim didn't answer that, it did make him think to himself, "_Wait, why am I acting so worried about the Dib-Human when I do hate him so_?" Zim questioned. Though since Dib wasn't a member of his party anymore Zim decided to worry about himself from now on. But as Zim continued through the office complex he still found himself lost in the halls. "Wait a minute! I have my PAK! What am I doing here so lost and confused!?" Zim shouted.

Before GLaDOS could ask what he was doing Zim burst through one of the doors and sprang his spider-legs out, shattering the glass of the observation decks and leaping down into a very small room, its only features being two doors, a large button on the floor, a trail of orange circles leading to an orange box with an X in it, and a large cube sitting underneath a huge tube protruding from the ceiling. "Fine, you want to do the regular test chambers be my guest. But be alert for one of my trials made for you may rear its ugly head and swallow you whole..." GLaDOS warned as she left Zim to do the test chambers to check on Dib...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter wasn't as interesting as the rest but it was kind of a plot device chapter that was supposed to allow me to separate Zim and Dib... for one chapter... But don't worry we've got plenty more interesting things coming up so enjoy!**


	4. Shattered Glass

Dib awoke in another pod, this one, however, was the only thing in the room besides the door. "Unngh..." Dib moaned as the pod opened and he stepped out. "What happened?" Dib asked wearily. "Simple, in the office complex I put up that wall panel after Zim went down the hall and forced you to blindly stumble into an observation deck that I pumped chloroform vapor into which knocked you out allowing me to slide you unconscious body into this room below the test chamber the observation deck you were in was looking over. And by the way, you're in the glass wing." GLaDOS explained. Dib rubbed his eyes as he approached a pedestal that his portal gun was on, taking it.

Dib walked through the now open door and almost slipped on the floor. Looking down at it Dib saw that it was made of glass, the whole room was! "What the...?" Dib pondered. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that this trial takes place in that wing made out of glass I mentioned earlier. I'm not sure why they made this, something about some blueprint that the founder of the Enrichment Center, Cave Johnson, made before he died, they converted this part of the wing into a test chamber. I'm not sure why, this entire wing could easily shatter and fall into the abyss below. Be careful..." GLaDOS warned Dib.

The first thing Dib noticed, other than the glass which glistened blue, was that it wasn't a portable surface, rendering his portal gun useless. Dib looked over the edge of the glass platform he was on and saw an odd, platform. It was a rectangle with an oval-like shape inside of it, a blue circle in the oval.

Dib was reluctant at first, but he eventually worked up the courage to jump on it and see what happens. But as Dib hit it the heel of one of his boots missed it and layed a nasty crack in it. Dib was to busy being hurtled toward the platform that the exit door was on from the pressure plate he just jumped on to notice the crack surround it but he did notice the crack his landing left. "Oh no..." he said grimly as he heard the glass and the pressure plate fall down in to the abyss, sending the hurdling towards the fires of the center of the Earth.

Without any hesitation, Dib bolted through the door as the entire room seemingly gave in on itself as glass shards began flying everywhere, one nearly decapitating Dib only to be stopped by the closing doorway, which soon also fell.

Dib rushed into the next room as the shattering glass began to consume it as well. In this room however, there were two gaps separating Dib from the exit. Both of them were filled with an unidentifiable toxic waste. "Yech!" Dib revolted. Though he paid it little more attention and noticed the portal surfaces on the floor and ceiling of the room, seeing that the shattering glass was almost at his feet Dib quickly took up his portal gun and shot at the surfaces and bounded ahead of the growing abyss and bolted toward the next door, which was locked.

"No! Not now!" Dib cried as he began desperately banging against the door to no avail. But then he remembered what happened to the other doorframe, it caved in. Dib quickly took his portal gun and began frantically smashing the glass around the doorframe with it. Sure enough, the doorframe soon fell as the glass shattered around it. Dib took haste as he ran through it and entered the next room, which was essentially the last one except the portal surfaces were replaced with pressure plates.

Dib ran towards the first one and was sent flying towards the ceiling, the glass ceiling. Before Dib had time to react his head violently smashed against the glass and left a nasty gash in his scalp leaving Dib woozy as he slammed against the floor and staggered to the next pressure plate. This time however Dib shielded himself with his portal gun and landed surprisingly gracefully.

Dib ran through the next door which thankfully opened for him as the room collapsed behind him. And luckily Dib had made it to the elevator just in time as the repaints of the glass wing were obliterated. Though Dib's victory was cut short when his gash began to make him feel woozy again as a wave of exhaustion hit him and his attempts to stay awake proved in vain as he collapsed and passed out on the elevator floor.

"Hmmm... It appears test subject Dib fainted. Oh well, no point in moving up the elevator anymore." GLaDOS said as she pressed a button with a metallic claw that she used as a hand that stopped the elevator almost immediately. GLaDOS then pressed the button next to it and went to a monitor to work on "other matters", but was too busy to notice the elevator drop down to an unknown part of the facility...

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh crap... well, atleast we've got a new character to be revealed in he next chapter! So, yeah. Hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far! Oh, and would you be so kind to fav and follow on your way out? **


	5. A New Friend

Dib woke up with a start, the first thing he noticed being that he was in some sort of hotel room. No, not quality enough to be classified as one, motel suits the slightly dilapidated room better. "W-where am I?" Dib asked in a tone that showed he was still weak from the lacerations caused by the glass shards slicing his skin. Suddenly Dib remembered what had happened and quickly ran his hand across his forehead only to feel bandages wrapped around his head, "What the...?" he asked to no one in particular.

Just the he heard a voice reply, "Oh good you're awake! I hope you find your accommodations adequate enough. The name's Wheatley! It's a pleasure to meet you... sorry, I didn't catch your name Mr...?" Wheatley asked to Dib. "D-Dib," he struggled to say past his injury. "Nice to meet you D-Dib!" Wheatley replied, clearly not understanding Dib's current state of pain. "N-no. It's j-just Dib. I'm just st-ruggl-ing to speak p-past the im-ennce pain I'm experiencing r-right now..." Dib tried to explain with all his might.

"Oh! My apologies! I'll try to ummm, help you out with that as best I can. In the meantime I should probably explain where you are and show myself as well." Wheatley apologized. A wall panel suddenly moved to the left to reveal track that made itself towards Dib and stopping above the foot of his bed as a white, spherical robot with a blue eye entered the room on the rail. "Hello!" he cheerfully greeted.

Dib was taken back at Wheatley's robotic appearance. "Oh! Y-you're a robot," he blurted out. "Sure am! Anyway you're probably wondering how you got here! Well, you see, the elevator you were in fell down into the shaft and luckily I just so happened to notice your plight and with my incredible hacking skills I managed to stop the elevator dead in its tracks! I then simply used my little arm, stub, things, to drag your body out of the elevator right before it began to fall again, and I brought you here to my little den in which I preceded to bandage up your injuries and well, here we are!" Wheatley explained.

"Oh and I also picked up, you're never going to believe this, an alien at the end of the old testing track where test subjects were burned alive! Can you believe it! Poor thing was lying in the middle of the fire when I found him. Would've died if his skin didn't appear to be semi flame-retardant!" Wheatley exclaimed. "Zim..." Dib mumbled much to Wheatley's interest. "You know him!?" Wheatley cried. "Y-yeah, he's my neighbor, and m-my classmate at School too... The c-creep's trying to take over the world, he's thankfully terrible at it." Dib explained with noticeably less of a pained stutter in his voice, "Wow. Well... at least it sounds like you're beginning to recover a bit. There was less of a stutter in your voice that time," Wheatley pointed out, attempting to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, pained moans began to echo into the room. "What was that?!" Dib cried in a panic. "It's coming from the next room! I think that Zim guy you mentioned is starting to wake up!" Wheatley exclaimed as another wall panel moved aside revealing a hole into the other room as the track extended through it, Wheatley excitedly rushing through it to greet the injured alien.

"Wait!" Dib called after Wheatley, springing up from the bed and, without thinking, jumping through the hole and falling flat on his face with a grunt of dismay. "You might not want to do that next time you want to follow me into the next room..." Wheatley pointed out too late. "You don't say..." Dib groaned sarcastically as he got up and shook off his face-plant.

Looking to the bed on his left Dib saw the sight that made him cringe, it was Zim, except he was burnt and scalded horribly, a few bandages were wrapped around his waist and forehead. The only sign that Zim was still alive was that he was breathing heavily, no doubt from the ashes poisoning his lungs, or, whatever he had in place of lungs... "Ouch! He really got it didn't he!" Dib exclaimed.

"I know right!? Hope he's alright, well, not alright enough that he still has the ability to take over the Earth! God forbid we have another Combine 'incident' on our hands! You know what I mean?" Wheatley asked, much to Dib's confusion.

"No I don't know, actually. What do you mean 'Combine incident'? Who or what are the Combine?" Dib asked in overwhelming confusion.

"You don't know about the Combine! Where have you been for the last thirty years!? I've been here my whole life and I know what awful monsters they were! There alien soldiers who enslaved the human race for two decades before a team of people dedicated towards the fall of the Combine called the resistance destroyed the citadel that was basically there base of operations and, just like that, humanity staged an uprising over the remaining Combine and here we are ten years later!" Wheatley explained, shocked from Dib's lack of knowledge of the worst tragedy in human history.

"Oh... well, at the School I go to all we learn about is pain and misery. Though it honestly fits the messed up tone that the city I live in wears like a badge," Dib said. "I didn't know your city could wear one of its characteristics as a badge! Hm, the more you know!" Wheatley exclaimed ignorantly. "It was a joke..." Dib explained awkwardly. "Oh... Well, let's um, see how Zim's doing," Wheatley suggested as the two directed their attention to Zim's lifeless body.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and said weakly,"W-he-re a-m I?" Wheatley slowly made his way down the track until he was at Zim's side,"Just a suggestion, you probably shouldn't try to talk, you're in pretty bad shape from your fifth degree burns," Wheatley advised. "Fifth degree?" Dib said confused. "It's the rarest kind of burns! So rare that Cave Johnson, the founder of Aperture Science was the first one to discover it after a classified experiment that involved a lot of fire. Though it's never been disclosed to the public because of the fact that the experiment it was discovered in was classified. By the way, do NOT tell anyone outside of the facility about fifth degree burns or else you yourself will face death by fifth degree burns," Wheatley told Zim and Dib point blank.

"Ungh! Uhhh! Mmmm!" Zim mumbled disgruntledly. "Why does he keep making that noise!" Dib exclaimed. "Yeah I noticed him doing that too, even before you woke up! It's weird but Zim's also been slipping out of this dream-like stasis. And, even more alarming is that I analyzed that device on his back which is supposed to heal him rather quickly, but according to my readings, not only has this device not healed him at all, but he will never heal until whatever is corrupting his device's abilities is eradicated. And, believe it or not, I think these rolling nightmares are the reason his device is broken." Wheatley explained.

* * *

**Author's Note: Look's like we've got Wheatley, and you know what that means? No? It means that we have more character! *Cheering and clapping from the audience***


	6. Return to the Realm of Nightmares

"Wait! So what you're saying is that Zim is having nightmares that are corrupting his PAK and he's probably going to de if we don't go in his dreams and stop the source of the problem ala Inception?!" Dib asked Wheatley, still trying to comprehend what Weatley had told him. "Well... not exactly that. Yes Zim will probably die if we don't do what you said, but I didn't say anything like that! Though you did nail it down pretty good," he replied, "And I never mentioned the name of his device. So it's called a PAK you say? Hmmm... interesting," he added.

A devious smile crawled across Dib's face, "Well Wheatley, I'm certainly not going in Zim's dreams. And you're not either! Think about it! Zim's an evil alien, and if we heal him he's just going to recover and try to take over the world again! Why take the risk? And I hate him! Why would I bother saving his life and possibly risking mine in process!?" Dib suggested. Wheatley replied to Dib's statement with a dirty look.

Suddenly Zim's hand shot out and grabbed Dib by his collar, pulling him to his face, "You should save me because if you don't I'm going to spend the first few decades of my afterlife making every waking moment full of pain and suffering!" He hissed in a whisper to conserve his voice at Dib before letting him go and slipping out of consciousness again.

"Okay then Wheatley how do we get inside of Zim's dreams?!" Dib asked with false enthusiasm to mask his fear. "Well I do have a machine in the back room that I keep for this exact situation! It even comes with a core holder so cores like me can also enter the test subject's dream as any avatar they please! Isn't that great?" Wheatley explained.

"Alright then! So you get the machine fired up and I'll gingerly carry Zim's body to it!" Dib said as Wheatley nodded and sped off into a panel. In the meanwhile Dib ripped Zim's body from the bed and began mercilessly dragging him through the door next to the panel Wheatley went through, wincing every time he heard Zim's body thumping on the staircase revealing the two rooms to be nothing more than large boxes.

Eventually Dib managed to find Weatley using some robotic arms to type in some sort of input to turn on the machine which consisted of two seats hooked up to a large wall interface that also included, like Wheatley said, a core holder.

"Alrighty then now just put Zim in one of the seats and you sit in the other, I'll handle the matter of getting myself in the core holder!" Wheatley instructed Dib who promptly did just that.

A minute or two later Wheatley activated the machine with him in it along with Dib and Zim strapped into the seats as the two slipped into the world of the unconscious...

* * *

"W-where am I?" Dib asked wearily as he got up from the cold, white paneled floor. It was immediately clear that the machine had worked as the environment had changed almost completely. (I say almost because there were still the recognizable wall panels that canvased almost every corner of the testing chambers and even the facility itself.) Dib began to walk about the corridors attempting to get a hold of his bearings. That and he was looking for Wheatley, calling out his name every once and a while.

Finally Dib began hearing footsteps nearby, and sure enough, there came... a nerdy looking man with light brown hair in a blue lab coat with glasses? "Wh-who are you?" Dib asked in confusion.

"It's me Wheatley Dib! This is the avatar I always choose, thinks it suits my voice proper don't you?" Wheatley asked, "Uhhh... yeah, actually it does fit your voice well. Anyway we should probably find Zim before he wakes up again!" Dib suggested. And so the two set off to look for Zim.

After a while they finally found him, or more, he found them. As he was running in their direction at a high speed and zoomed right passed them screaming for his life. "I take it he found the thing that's corrupting his PAK," Dib guessed by the look of things. "Most likely. Though we probably shouldn't stay in this spot for much longer because, if you noticed, he was running from something in our direction, and if it's chasing him, then it should be coming our way very, very soon," Wheatley advised, to which the two promptly ran after Zim to avoid whatever he was running from.

After a bit of running the two eventually caught up to Zim, "Zim, if you don't mind me asking, and you by all means refuse to answer the question, but what are you running from?" Wheatley asked way to politely. "Well first of all you better explain who you are and second of all look behind you to answer your question but I don't recommend stopping in any sense of the word even if you are a fifthly human!" Zim shouted over to Wheatley as he began to pick up the pace.

Turning around Wheatley saw what appeared to be an impossibly blurred demonic figure chasing after the three of them now and not just Zim. He immediately turned around and said, "It's me Wheatley Zim! This is just the human avatar I use whenever I go into other people's dreams! Not that I do that much often! And when I do, it's usually for things like this! Nothing creepy except for the horrible nightmare creatures I usually encounter!"

Since it was a dream their legs thankfully never tired out and at several points they managed to shake the demon by fleeing in other corridors. However, the game of cat and mouse began to grow old on them, "Okay Wheatley! I am so sick of running for my life from a dream monster! What do you propose we do to get rid of this demon!?" Zim asked in frustration, "How the hell am I supposed to know! For all I know this thing is invincible, and you were doomed from the start!" he shouted back, also very much in discontent.

"Man I wish we had a portal gun!" Dib suddenly thought aloud. Just then, it hit Zim, "I've been in this dream before! While me and the Dib human were sleeping in those pods in the Relaxation Vault! The dream ended before I could throw a nonfunctional Portal Device at the thing!" he shouted excitedly. And as Zim's memory of the dream returned the true setting of it began to reveal itself, namely, the bloodstains on the panels and better yet, a nonfunctional Portal Device in Zim's hand!

"You had better hope this works Zim!" Dib shouted as Zim held the Portal Gun high above his head, slowing down, and then stopping with the raging beast drawing ever so closer, "What are you doing man!? If your idea doesn't work it's game over man!" Dib yelled at Zim, never once daring to slow his stride. "Keep running! Somehow I just know this will work! Trust me!" Zim called back as he waited for the right moment.

The beast was getting closer than ever now and was only a few feet away from Zim now, "NOW!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs as he flung the Portal Gun as hard as he could. But, as the gun began to come into contact with the demon, it began to get clearer until it suddenly transformed into a testing robot?! "What the hell!" Zim shouted in surprise as the gun slammed against the robot's head, leaving the entire upper half of its head jaggedly torn off, the gun lay in two on the ground behind it.

"Wait a second, that's Pea-Body! One of GLaDOS' testing robots that she uses to replace the human testing initiative after that one test subject, whom I regret hurting dearly, destroyed GLaDOS, who was unfortunately re awoken by me. I rather not go into details about the whole ordeal..." Wheatley said with a hint of remorse and guilt in his voice, to which Zim and Dib gave each other curious looks of intrigue. "Wait! Then that means that this whole thing was just another one of that stupid computer's trials!? I can't believe it!" Dib shouted in realization.

Suddenly, the sound of a party streamer went off along with confetti bursting from the robots destroyed head as a bright light overtook everyone's sight, and then, nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember when I said that I added a horizontal line in chapter one by accident and didn't know how to get rid of it so I had to cut the chapter short because it wouldn't make sense to continue on normally with that in the way? And how it would make an upcoming chapter that much more interesting? Well, here it is! So, enjoy!**


	7. Casa De Wheatley

The three of them open their eyes and awoke with a start, "AHHH! Oh thank God we're back! So... now that that's over and done with how about I show around Casa De Wheatley?" Wheatley suggested. Zim and Dib hopped off the seats with a groan, "Man, that sucked," Zim said, now able to speak fine due to his PAK being fixed. Wheatley connected the track to the core holder and began sliding in the direction of the door which opened at his arrival and the other two followed him through some desolate, empty office areas, "Man, this place looks horrible! I can't believe how much of a waste it truly is," Dib said to himself while shaking his head in disbelieve at how awful a state the building was in.

"These are just the halls that I never pay much attention to, I've set this place up using its design to my advantage. For instance, those two alternate Relaxation Vaults, the ones that are meant to make the illusion that you're in a motel, you just woke up in are the guest rooms. Though I never really needed them until now. Matter of fact, the only reason this hall isn't dustier is because I often use the Dream Machine as I call it. Or as it's actually called, the RX8899FRGSDFLKJDLFGJI12234W445. You can probably tell why I don't call it by its real name," Wheatley explained.

The tour of the abandoned wing of the facility continued and Zim and Dib were shown amazing things from window views to an invention that burned a ginormous hole in the wall that led into a room with a mysterious safe, "I-it, has something very important to me, but, important in a way that it'd be best if we continue the tour somewhere elsewhere because I don't want you seeing what I stored in that safe," Wheatley said in a somber and grim tone that was very out of character for him as the two had seen him so far...

As the tour went on Zim and Dib's curiosity towards Wheatley's dark and mysterious past grew more and more until they were practically bursting with the urge to bombard Wheatley with question like they were paparazzi, but they managed to hold their questions even after the end of the tour, which was at a large room that was widely overgrown with hundreds of plant-life, "And finally boys, my garden! Aint she a bute?" Wheatley announced grandly as the two began roaming the chamber in awe while Wheatley watched from a distance.

Then, while Zim was analyzing some of the plants and Dib was sitting on some sort of makeshift chair relaxing Wheatley called over to them, "Hey! There's a really cool spot near my home that "she" used to live in before moving to a more updated area because the old lair was trashed when she was killed that first time! And by her I mean GLaDOS! I don't like to say her name much!" Wheatley suggested.

* * *

Five minutes later the three were at the door of GLaDOS' old chamber which looked dilapidated and ruined. "C'mon now! This area is too cool to not go to while you're at the facility!" Wheatley said as he led Zim and Dib through the door and into the large chamber, "Left it just like I remember seeing it before she was reawakened," Wheatley vibrated and made a shuttering noise before heading above a glass platform that was knocked clean over. "You know, I still have know idea how she moved herself to another room so quickly!" Wheatley stated as he began examining the open furnace, "I didn't move to another room you moron," a voice said coldly as Wheatley was suddenly dropped into the furnace which closed afterwards.

"WHEATLEY!" Zim and Dib screamed as the two scrambled to the furnace. Suddenly GLaDOS appeared in the room, "Now that he's finally get down to business, hm hm hm..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know what you're probably thinking, and yes this chapter was sh*t. But it was mostly on of those plot device chapters and is hopefully the last. But don't worry! It gets much more interesting from here! C:**


	8. An Unpleasent Reunion

"So then, I'll forgive you for trusting that asinine moron if you tell me where his safe is!" GLaDOS commanded. The two were in the chamber which now changed from an overgrown abandoned lair in ruins to a dome with no portal surfaces what-so-ever. "We'll never tell you robot!" Dib shouted at her. "Oh come now, there's honestly no point in keeping secrets for that idiot anymore. After all I did send him into Android Hell as I call it. In other words, the furnace. Oh, and if the fact that he should be dead now doesn't make you budge you should know we're not going anywhere, and I know you wouldn't want to meet my best friend, deadly neurotoxin. Oh, and of course there are the turrets that will happily shoot bullet holes in you," GLaDOS menaced.

Zim and Dib flinched just barely and GLaDOS finally decided to break the ice, "Fine, have it your way," GLaDOS said as the floor beneath them gave way, the two falling into two separate glass cases hanging high over one of the test chambers. The test chamber itself appeared to have an odd testing element Zim hadn't seen before while he was testing. It was some sort of blue spiraling funnel that was being produced from some device on the wall.

"Alright then, this is your last chance to tell me where that safe is!" GLaDOS called to the two, they didn't even budge. "Alright, if you two are so passive towards death then I suppose I should give you what you're practically asking for," GLaDOS stated darkly as tubes suddenly smashed through the glass of Zim's case while robotic arms dropped black turrets down into Dib's. Zim braced himself for the worst as did Dib.

The turrets revealed their guns and then... *click* *click* *click* Dib opened his eyes to see that the turret clearly had no bullets while Zim was still waiting for his death by neurotoxin. Instead Wheatley came to deliver a thankfully light blow to Zim's head, "Ow! Watch it robot, before you give me a freaking concussion!" Zim barked at Wheatley angrily as he got up from being knocked down.

"So sorry about that mate! Though to my credit I did just save you and Dib from death by neurotoxin and gunfire, so, you should be a little more thankful to me!" Wheatley commanded, once again breaking character, or, atleast, that's what Zim and Dib thought...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, So this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped, but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger because I thought that was the appropriate note to end on. And for those who played Portal 2, you probably already know what I mean by '_Or atleast, that's what Zim and Dib thought...' _though I won't spoil it for those who didn't... C;**


	9. Daring Escape

"What! How the Hell did you survive you moron!" GLaDOS yelled in confusion. "I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley shouted at the top of his metaphorical lungs, "And as to answer that question, next time you try to incinerate me, make sure the furnace is working," Wheatley explained victoriously. "Now come on we need to get out of here!" he shouted urgently.

"On it!" Zim replied as his spider legs sprang from his PAK and he destroyed the glass wall of the case and jumped into the blue funnel with Wheatley. Thankfully the funnel held the two up as they quickly hovered through a hole in the wall before GLaDOS could deactivate it or atleast close the hole.

"Damn! Well then, looks like I'll have to terminate those idiots. Too bad as well, I was looking forward to trying out my new trial on a human and alien body! Oh, and now that the moron is gone I knew that he survived and sabotaged my methods of killing you two. Why do you think I was going to kill you before I even got to try out my new trial on you? And as for the trial I think you'll find it quite interesting, he he he," GLaDOS chuckled darkly.

* * *

Zim and Wheatley rushed through the halls of Aperture as Wheatley pleaded for Zim to go back for Dib, "Come on Zim! We can't just leave him to die at the hands of that, she-devil!" he urged as Zim turned a corner into an office and went through another door on the other side of the room. "Wheatley, there is no way in HELL that I'm going back to rescue the Dib human! Besides, if we go back now GLaDOS is no doubt going to kill the both of us and then Dib will have to save himself or die trying! Do you want that on your conscious of course you don't!" Zim added before Weatley could answer his question. Wheatley sighed and said that he couldn't really argue with that as the two continued running about the halls of the facility.

Suddenly large wall panels ahead of Zim and Wheatley began falling away to reveal spiked panels that began coming down hard on the catwalk in their direction! "OH S**T!" Zim screamed with Wheatley giving him a dirty look for swearing that badly. Zim didn't notice, though, as he was too busy running in the opposite direction desperately trying to avoid getting crushed as more panels around them began falling to reveal more spikes that came down and left the catwalk in ruins.

The spikes were beginning to catch up to them and Zim couldn't go any faster, even _with _his spider legs carrying them at maximum speed _and him _shooting portals to get ahead of them, "We're going to die!" Wheatley screamed as he clenched his eye shut, preparing for the worst.

Just then Zim looked past one of the spike panels and his eyes suddenly widened as he noticed a portal surface! "Wheatley! No we're not!" he shouted at him as he shot a portal at the surface behind the panel and one next to him right as the spiked panels caught up to them and then he jumped!

"A-are we dead yet?" Wheatley asked in a quivering voice. "No we're not my friend! No we're not." Zim assured, relieved as he rested on the floor in some sort of hall outside of the actual areas people were supposed to be in. It was eerily dilapidated and appeared to be in a horrible state of disrepair. "Ugh! Where are we? This place is so, awful!" Zim complained as he began walking around the hallway slowly so he could survey his surroundings.

"I... I honestly have no idea where we are. This area is so foreign to me. It's like that area in video games beyond the coding," he said, the mention of video games much to Zim's confusion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! That hopefully made up for the past two chapters being made up of a filler chapter and a really short chapter! And like I said, there's gonna be much more interesting stuff from here! So let's keep reading and eventually finish this bastard!**


	10. Fire and Wind

** Author's note**

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The reason I put up this author's note here even though I haven't put up any at the beginning of a** **chapter**** is to address the recent removal of chapter 5. It's because that it was to foreshadow a future chapter in which Dib would gain weight, which I gave up on because I thought writing an entire chapter about that was to much of a hassle and would drag the story down too much. Hope you don't mind!**

** - Regularshowman**

* * *

Dib woke up in some sort of tube, which opened up to reveal the next trial awaiting its completion. He stepped out and began surveying his surroundings. He was in a small room with a large, unopened blue portal and five buttons, two on one side and three on the other, above each button was a different picture depicting a stick figure getting killed by one of five elements per picture. On the picture above the blue button the stick figure was drowning in water, in the picture above the white button he was getting frozen to death, above the red button he was burning alive, green button: crushed by boulder, and purple button: swept away by a tornado.

"Do you like this new trial? You know what, don't answer that. I don't care about your opinion. Besides, how can you have one when you haven't even seen what it's about?" GLaDOS cut in, making Dib jump in surprise. He began to grow more curious and cautiously approached the red button, pressing it nervously as the blue portal opened to reveal a large room that was set ablaze with lasers pointed at the pools and puddles of oil that were covering the area making it seemingly impossible to get to the other side of the room which contained a cube at the end.

Dib gulped nervously and began feeling very hot, sweating as he stepped into the flaming room only to see a door close on the cube. "Great," Dib mumbled underneath his breath as he continued through the room, shooting a portal at the ceiling above one of the only platforms that wasn't on fire and hopped on to it through an orange portal. Inspecting the platform more Dib noticed a hall that wasn't on fire either blocked by some fence. After Dib easily bypassed it via Portal Gun he began exploring and eventually found the source of the flames, a laser pointed at the large pool of oil on the floor, easily setting it alight.

Dib scoffed in annoyance as he went in the opposite direction and found a button, pressing it led to the deployment of a glass cube, it also led to the fence getting replaced with a blue field of some sort of energy. When Dib approached it cube-first it was instantaneously vaporized causing Dib to jump back in fright. "Oh that's right! You haven't been introduced to the Material Emancipation Grill yet! This incinerates all test chamber contraband that is not aloud outside of its respective chamber. In other words, it will only allow you and your Hand-Held Portal Device through, not anything else." GLaDOS explained.

Dib returned to the place that he got the cube from and pressed the button again, another cube was deployed as Dib took it up with his Portal Gun and brought it to the laser, which he managed to redirect to some sort of laser activated switch that opened the door, which was surrounded by flames. "Just great," Dib moaned.

He managed to portal his way to the door but the flames were too great to bypass. "Man it's hard to think when you're this hot," Dib complained as he wiped the waterfall of sweat that was pouring down his forehead and looked around for a method of entry into the room with the cube he needed to progress and eventually spotted another platform with a fence blocking entry to another corridor. After making his way there he found another redirection cube activated by button that also replaced the fence with an Emancipation Grill.

Dib managed to redirect another laser this time to turn off the fire around the door along with the fire in the rest of the room. So finally he retrieved the cube and brought it through the giant orange portal and reentered the room with the buttons.

Making a guess as to which one he would need the cube he had gotten for Dib randomly pressed the purple button, watching as the blue portal's view changed from that of the fire room to that of a completely new one with a fan blowing harshly.

Dib cautiously entered the room and almost immediately was knocked and pressed against the wall across from the fan that had him in its grasp. Using quick work with his Portal Gun Dib managed to get to a trench in the room and began to catch on to the puzzle's solution. He quickly shot a portal at the high wall facing a ledge that had no portal surfaces for Dib to use to get to and then he shot one at the wall the fan was blowing against, getting out of the trench and jumping into the path of the fan, getting blown onto the ledge with the fan's help and went through the hall to the next room.

This one could only be open by a cube on a Super Colliding Super Button shaped like a cube holder. Entering the room Dib found a key with a snowflake symbol on it. Dib took it and was going to leave the room when he noticed that the fan's wind was blocking his path, "Oh, that's just great," he sighed.

Dib looked for a way out of the room without getting swept up by the wind. Though no matter how hard Dib looked he couldn't find a way out. "What the? How am I supposed to leave if that fan's blocking my way?" Dib complained angrily to GLaDOS, "I can't tell, you're just going to have to find out yourself" she said coldly. Dib looked around the chamber for a way out for what felt like a good deal of hours before he began to give up.

"Oh wow, I didn't think it was **that** easy to break your spirit. If I knew I would've ran you through this trial without Zim hours ago!" GLaDOS laughed, "Oh! What's this? I just realized that you needed the alien's PAK to bypass this wind. Looks like you're out of luck test subject Dib," GLaDOS realized, Dib's expression turning into that of a hopeless one.

Just then, the power appeared to go out in the room. The orange portal disappeared, the lights went out, and the fan stopped. "What's going on in there!? Wait! Is that moron screwing with the power again?!" GLaDOS growled angrily. And then, a large wall panel moved to the side to reveal Wheatley looking angry while Zim was by his side, his arms folded and one of his feet tapping impatiently as his eyes rolled with annoyance.

"I! AM! NOT! A! MORON!" Wheatley screamed angrily as his eye moved to Dib, "Come on Dib! I can't hold this door open for long!" he called urgently. Dib nodded and portaled his way to Wheatley's side right as his portals disappeared and the panel closed, GLaDOS suddenly grew quiet, "Come on! I can't keep the power off for long!" Wheatley screamed as the three quickly darted into the underbelly of the facility.


	11. Meanwhile

Meanwhile Gaz was just returning home from her normal day at Skool, well, minus her brother Dib, whom Gaz didn't really care about enough to notice the absence of. She set herself down with her Game Slave 2, which was currently playing her bootleg copy of Portal 2, which GLaDOS anonymously mailed to her for reasons to be revealed later. Anyway, Gaz was already at the final boss against Wheatley and had already shot a portal at the Moon.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it I'm busy beating Portal 2!" she shouted angrily at being forced to get up from her game. Opening the door Dr. Membrane, her and Dib's father whom calling neglectful would be an understatement walked in. "Oh hello there Gaz! Say, where's your brother? We can't have family night without him!" he asked, "Don't ask me, when I woke up this morning he didn't come down for breakfast. You didn't notice!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Well by the time I get back from running a scientific errand your brother better be standing right at your side or else we're going to have to cancel family dinner night!" Membrane called as he shut the door in Gaz's face before she could protest. Gaz was now steaming with fury, "If that idiot doesn't come home in the next five seconds, the next time I see him, he's going in the hospital with snapped limbs!" Gaz shouted angrily.

* * *

"Open up robot!" Gaz shouted from the outside of Zim's house, pound the door until it caved in. As Gaz entered Zim's house she noticed that the house was dusty, cobwebs canvased each corner of the house's interior. It was almost like Zim hadn't been in the house for weeks, months even! Gaz continued to stomp through each and every corridor of the house with her raging fury Until she bumped, or more like slammed violently, into Gir.

The first thing Gaz noticed about Gir was that he was covered in mud, the second thing she noticed was a live pig run to his side, "I LOVE PIGGIES!" Gir shouted at an ear-piercing frequency. "Cut the crap robot! I need to know where that stupid alien is keeping Dib!" she demanded. Gir's expression of extreme joy turned into that of sadness when Zim was mentioned. "Master hasn't been here for two weeks!" He sobbed. "What? Then who took my brother!" Gaz exclaimed.

She headed down into Zim's base and checked up on the sir valance cameras Dib had planted their awhile back. Gaz wasn't sure when her underappreciated brother had put them up but she knew they had been up for long enough. Gaz grabbed all of the cameras she could find and rushed back to her house, "Alright let's see what was going on in Zim's base," Gaz mumbled as she hooked up the camera to the TV and began watching the footage unfold right before her eyes.

It started out at 8:00 AM, Zim was in his lab working at one of his computers, hacking away at something. The monitor showed orange text and some sort of logo that looked like a circle formed by some shapes. "GIR! Get me my virtual log! I need to write this address down! I know where Aperture Science is!" he shouted. That's when the video cut out.

"Hold on a minute..." Gaz mumbled under her breath, rewinding the footage to the exact point before it ended. "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she ran into the other room and came back with a notepad, furiously scribbling down the address that was on the monitor on Zim's computer: 25-Quientin Ave.


End file.
